The silver in Dark Beauty
by my0xtreme0hope
Summary: Narcissa and Lucius gave birth to twins, but the young daughter was stolen. Being raised and shipped from abusive foster homes, Layla finds out her heritage when she is 14. Writing a letter in hopes for a better life, she becomes a true Malfoy. dark win
1. Chapter 1

**The silver in Dark Beauty **

Narcissa and Lucius gave birth to twins, but the young daughter was stolen. Being raised and shipped from abusive foster home to abusive foster families, Layla finds out her heritage when she is 14. Writing a letter to her mother in hopes for a better life, Layla starts her life as a Malfoy. Dark winning story.

I do not own Harry potter, or any of the characters except Layla Malfoy.

**Prologue: June 5 1980 (around midnight)**

3rd person POV

"Narcissa, push. Our child will be here soon, you just need to push. The heir to the Malfoy's needs to be let out." Lucius urged his wife. Narcissa is on hers and her husband's bed, giving birth to their son. The two Noble Spouses prefer giving birth at home, instead of in a crowded hospital.

''AHHHHHHH." Narcissa yells just as a head appears.

After more screams and pushes, the new born son is in the world. Suddenly Narcissa screams again. Alarmed Lucius check's on his wife, and notices a second head has appeared. Urging from the doctor and Nurse bring the unexpected joy to life.

"It's a girl" The nurse exclaims after handing both twins to their mother. Smiling down at her children Narcissa whispers, "You my son, are the heir to the Malfoys. You're name as decided on by me and your father is to be Draco Lucius Malfoy. Your first name is for the strength, nobility, and instincts of a dragon. It is also the name of my great-great grandfather. Lucius is for your father and our family."

Looking up at her friends, and fellow death eaters (Lucius let them in, while she was speaking to her children) she admits that she does not know what to name her daughter. Lucius steps forward and says "She should have a unique name, which represents her."

All around the death eaters put in the charistics of a Malfoy. Each death eater says a different name for her. At the end they are at a draw of 14 names. ''Ah, all the names are perfect for the little dark beauty. Now we just need to pick one. 'Lucius says.

"That's it. Layla. Her name is Layla." Narcissa exclames. "Layla? Hmm, Layla Malfoy does have a nice ring to it. And she is a dark beauty, like her name says she is. Now which of those names shall be Layla's middle name?" Lucius says while looking at his daughter.

"Name her all of the fourteen names, that way she will have a uniuque name fitting for her." Bellatrix says to her sister, and brother in law.

"Very well, our daughter is going to be Layla Adora Camille Delilah Sophia Alecia Kasey Diana Chandra Sadie Donna Annora Marcella Tyra Amelia Malfoy." Smiling down at Layla, Lucius nods in approval.

_After everyone is asleep.************_

Silently an old man walks through after fooling the wards around the house. Walking up the grand staircase and down a hall, he stops at a door. After whispering ''Lumiunus'' the old man walks into a room decorated in black, and green. Reaching the two babies in the crib, the old man stops to stare at them. The boy resembels his father even at an early age, while the girl even at a young age is the symbol of beauty.

He knows that he has to save the children. The boy can not be taken, because he is the heir. However the girl can be taken.

Quickly wrapping the girl up in a blanket he turns to leave, when the boy starts to cry from losing his sister. Running out the old man just makes it, before he would of been caught.

*******MALFOY'S**********

**Lucius POV**

That old man stole my prinncess away from me, and my family.

Looking at my wife and son, I promise to myself that they will be re-united with Layla again.

Who ever stole her will pay.

I will make sure of it.

**********ON THE RUN*******

**3rd PERSON POV**

The old man looked at the door infront of him. There is no going back now.

Slowly the old man placed a basket at the doorstep. Inside is a one day old child fast asleep. The old man put a sleeping spell on her after she was crying for her family non-stop. Beside the girl he placed a necklace and two letters. The first is to who ever finds her, and the secound is to Lyla when she reaches seventeen.

Hopefully, the act he did to night will save the light some time. With one last look Dumbeldore left the powerful witch on the doorstep of a muggle orphanage.

*********END OF PROULOUGE**********

The names in order:

_( Beauty(English) (Latin) (Italian)4. the one who Weakened(Hebrew)5. wisdom (Greek)6. of Noble Kin(English)7. vigiliant in war (Greek)8. divine (greek)9. moon; Shinning10. princcess (English)11. lady , women(Latin)12. honor (English) ,,strong of battle 14. god of battle (Scandinavia)15. to strive, excel, or rival(Latin)_

**_HOW WAS MY FIRST HARRY POTTER FANFIC?_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	2. Chapter 2

**The silver in Dark Beauty**

**Layla's POV**

Most people call me weird behind my back. The thing that they never realize…. Is that I can hear them. I have always preferred the company of animals over humans. It is just natural to me. Humans lie, cheat, and fear that which they do not understand. Let me introduce myself. My name is Layla, when I was a day old I was placed on the doorstep of _Old woods children Orphanage._ I was adopted in no time, but I was always returned a month later. This continued until I was five. I still remember four months after being adopted by the Fredrick's.

**************** (Flashback after living with the Fredrick's for four months) ***************

"_Andrew keep an eye on Layla. We will only be gone for a few hours. Layla do what Andrew says, he is in charge." Cynthia Fredrick says to both me and Andrew. I lived with the Fredrick's for four months now. Cynthia and her husband Phil are pretty nice; the good thing about them is that they give me space. Their nineteen year old son Andrew is a different matter. Andrew buts into my business any chance he gets._

_Right now Mr. and Mrs. Fredrick have been gone for two hours. I just finished my bath when I walk towards my room. That is until Andrew grabs me and throws me down on my bed. Covering me with his body makes my efforts to get free, worthless. Sneering Andrew says "You have been a very naughty girl, Layla''. Already I know how this is going to turn out so I kick Andrew in his family jewels (it wasn't even normal sized) and run next door. Mrs. and Mr. Wolfe cuddled me while the police arrested Andrew. When Mr. and Mrs. Fredrick came back they claimed they had no idea. In the morning I woke up back in the orphanage._

_************************** (End Flashback) ***************_

For two and a half years I would go out in the forest by the Orphanage. The animals I met there can hold the best conversations there is (and give the best advice).

Then when I was seven I was adopted again….. Until the parents were killed in a drunk car accident. The three month year old was put in foster care with me.

When I was nine I was adopted by the Mallory's. The mother (Gabriella) wanted a daughter to follow in her footsteps. You see Gabriella and her husband Connor have three sons, and no daughters. The Mallory's are a picture perfect family who like to set examples, and they already said that they were going to bring home a girl that day. They wanted someone who was young, but old enough to care for themself. I was the only girl that wasn't too old or young at that orphanage. So I became a Mallory.

Now I am fourteen. I found out that I was a witch, when I was eleven. I was accepted into an all-girls school in France, but my 'family' said no. So now I take online courses on top of everything else. People would think that muggles would find out about the magical world, with an online magic course. But no, they didn't, it actually turns out that you can cast a spell on a website. Who knew?

Now Gabriella is obsessed with controlling me. She chooses what I am allowed to wear and to were, She chooses my after school activities (Work and cheer practice), my school courses (the muggle ones…. At least now I can cook and speak nine languages fluently), and the chores I have to do.

Gabriella is a party planner. She has dull red (almost like rust) hair, and green eyes. She is a nosy gossiper and a 'proper lady' she says (only the last bit). In high school she was the head cheerleader, and now she forcefully gave me that tittle. Connor has brown hair and brown eyes. Lots of middle age ladies think he is a hottie (cue: shuddering). He is also the owner of Bad'y times (BBQ Dinner), The Fourth Luck (Sports Bar), My Companion (pet store), and a hardware/paint store called Can O'help.

They have three sons. Elliot and Dylan are twins, and the oldest at 17. Next is Patrick at 16. Elliot has red hair, and brown eyes. He is also the wrestling jock, and one of the 3 players at our high school. The weekends that he doesn't have planned out are when he works at Can O'help. Dylan also works at Can O'help, but he is a hockey jock. Except for looks (Dylan has brown (like a young Connor) hair, and the same Brown eyes (with a hint of green in them)), and sport preferences those two are alike. Patrick looks like a young male version of Gabriella, and is a soccer jock. He works at the Fourth Luck instead of at Can O'help with the twins.

Even if a person is new to town (and it is a small town) they can tell that I am adopted. I have long silver hair and lilac color eyes with silver specs in them when I get emotional. We are all at St. Montamary's High primary school and even if I wasn't smart enough to enter sophomore year I would still go to the Monta Prim (our name for the school) since it is for grades 7-12.

Currently I am waiting for my alarm clock to ring. 3…..2…1…BEEP! Ah it is now 5:30 in the morning. Time to get up. Yes, I have to get up at this godforsaken hour to get everything done.

Throwing on the jean shorts, and green top Gabriella laid out for me I walk out of the room to start breakfast. When the timer goes off I just finished eating my cereal (Oh no you can't eat our food, go and buy your own food. Connor told me when i used to want to eat breakfeast with them). Now that it is 6:15 I have to make sure Connor is awake. Walking into his and Gabriella's room I see that he is getting up. Fifteen minutes later I finished my hair and make-up. Today I have my hair down, but with a green flower clip in the back, connected by two braids. My makeup is purple eye shadow to match my eyes and it is time to wake my 'brothers'.

At 7.15 I wake up Gabriella, 5 minutes later when all the food is served. They start eating, while I wash the dishes. Finally I leave for the ten minute walk to school at 8:00. When school starts at 8:20 I get my new schedule. At my school we change classes 12 times. The first three is to experience every class, the next four is to get an idea of what you like, while the next four are the long ones, and finally the last one is to wrap up everything you learned that year. The school year is nine months long, the long schedule is two months each, the first three are a week and the next four are a day; the last one is two days long. This is the last one of the year, so only two days left.

Unlike most kids I do not look forward to summer months. Why? I don't like the summer months because Gabriella makes me go to cheer camp for the month when the family goes on vacation. The other two months is spent working at Connors shops.

I sometimes actually like my schedule. I love school and the classes GabaBitch (what i call Gabriella) make me take aren't too bad. After 4:30 when school lets out is sometimes a different story. While the guys hang out with their friends I work at Connor's shops. Then at six they go to work and count the cash while they close up shop (This is such a small town that most working hours are between 8.30 am and 6.30 pm) While I go back to the house to make dinner for the Mallory's. They normally arrive at 6. 30 to do homework and then at 7 I serve their dinner and eat my small serving (a fourth of what they eat) and clean up the kitchen and dishes by 8o'clock. After that they get to do whatever they want while I have a schedule. I have to clean the guest house and take a five minute shower in-between 8.10 and 8.15. Until 9 I do my muggle studies before I clean the rest of the house for an hour. From ten to eleven I have my witch studies before I go to bed exhausted and repeat it the next day.

Any way my schedule:

8:20-homeroom

Mr. Ovens- RM. 311

8:30-First hour

Mr. Condonim- AP Astronomy- RM. 705

9:30-Second hour

Ms. Hynes-Calculus- Rm. 302

10:30- Third hour

Mr. Bosinkick-AP History- Rm.607

11:30-Fourth hour

Mr. Schwartz- C.O.W- 307

12:30- Fifth hour

Ms. Knee- AP Honors Lit- Rm.715

1:30-Sixth hour

Mr. Ovens- AP Helping-Rm. 311

2:30- Seventh hour

Ms. Greta –Cheerleading-Gym

3:30- Eighth hour

Lunch/Free

4:30-End of school

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

** TIME SKIP TO 9.20 AT NIGHT WHEN SHE IS CLEANING THE BASMENT**

"ACHOOOOOOO" I sneeze. I really need to clean down here more often. Right now I am cleaning the basement and I haven't cleaned down here for at least a year and a half. The only reason why I'm down here is because I had no homework being so close to the end of the school year and i finished cleaning the rest of the house before nine and I can't have any free time until the entire house is done.

Dusting away the layer of dust that made me sneeze I uncover a trunk with my name on it. Lifting it up i see a box, an old letter, a folder, and two smaller jewelry boxes. Opening the box I see an elaborate forest green piece of cloth (the type you wrap babies in) with silver animals decorating it, a burnt letter that is illegible, and a silver jewelry box that you see the wealthy having. Opening it is reveled impossible. Moving on I open the folder to show old issues of the daily Prophet flipping through I read the headlines such as: Two Malfoy Heirs…. , Heiress missing….., Bellatrix Lestrange sent to Azkaban….., The boy who lived….., You-Know-Who is GONE…..,The boy who lived at HOGWARTS…, and The Malfoys still searching for the missing Heiress.

All the articles seem to be front page story's, and full clippings. Putting them down I realize that is everything in the folder. Opening up the letter I begin reading:

_Ms._ _Layla Adora Camille Delilah Sophia Alexia Kasey Diana Chandra Sadie Donna Annora Marcella Tyra Amelia Malfoy,_

_If you are Reading this then you have your witching powers. Let me explain please. You were born to Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy (Nee Black) on the 5__th__ of June in 1980 with your brother Mr. Draco Abraxus Malfoy. I would recommend that you attend Hogwarts so that i can teach the ways of a witch._

_Until then you have my best wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry_

Moving over to the department store jewelry box's I open the first one to uncover a key. Confused I open the other box hoping for a clue to the key. The other box opened to reveal a piece of paper no bigger than the palm of my hand. Written on the paper in elegant script is: _The Snake with the missing blood can uncover the secrets with a drop of blood and the snake key._

Confused I picked up the snake key hoping to figure it out only to get cut. Looking down I realize that the snake head has a drop of my blood and is starting to slither off of the key to drag the key back to the locked box. Only then does the snake key fit in the lock and the box opened with a soft click. Wary of the key I go forward to peer into the box only to be shocked. Sitting there on green velvet is a silver locket with my new initials on it.

Running upstairs to my room I quickly find a piece of parchment and pen before I begin writing:

_To Mr.'s and Mrs. Malfoy's,_

_Just recently I have found out that my name is Layla Adora Camille Delilah Sophia Alexia Kasey Diana Chandra Sadie Donna Aurora Marcella Tyra Amelia Malfoy. From my recently acriaired knowledge I believe that you are my parents and twin brother. I would like to meet with you and hopefully spend time with you away from these awful muggles. If you also wish to meet with me I am at 1274 Prude Drive Shallow Fleur France._

_Sincerely with hope,_

_Layla._

Finishing the letter I run to the backyard to find Adel (an owl that used to belong to a muggelborn witch who lived a town over) and attach the letter before saying "Malfoy Manor".

Now I just need to wait for a reply.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

**Malfoy Manar. Narcissa POV**

I still miss my Darling Little girl. Every year we change her bedroom in hopes that she will come home to use it. Right now I am eating dinner with my husband and son. When an owl flew in the owl sat itself down in front of me and held out his leg so I could undo the letter from his leg.

Doing so I begin to read the letter.

_To Mr.'s and Mrs. Malfoy',_

_Just recently I have found out that my name is Layla Adora Camille Delilah Sophia Alexia Kasey Diana Chandra Sadie Donna Aurora Marcella Tyra Amelia Malfoy. From my recently acriaired knowledge I believe that you are my parents and twin brother. I would like to meet with you and hopefully spend time with you away from these awful muggles. If you also wish to meet with me I am at 1274 Prude Drive Shallow Fleur France._

_Sincerely with hope,_

_Layla_

Hearing my shock gasp Draco grabs my other hand and inquires what is wrong. Wordlessly I hand the letter to him and he gives the letter to Lucius afterwards.

Lucius quickly took charge and orders "We will get her tonight. Mistrial get our cloaks and keep the dessert warm, oh and set a place for one more person." Bowing out Mistrial goes to retrieve or cloaks. While we wait in the entrance hall getting ready to appearate there.

Oh, I'm so excited. Soon my other baby will be home.

*LAYLA'S POV*

The doorbell rang at a quarter to ten. GabaBitch asks "Who would be at the door at this hour?" Connor then says to me "Well what are you waiting for. Go and get the door!"

Opening the door revels three figures dressed in cloaks. All have white blonde hair, and the two males have cold grey eyes, while the woman has bright blue. I can easily place them, they are the Malfoys. I also share some of the features. I have the shape of her eyes, and her checks bones, I also have a wavier version of their hair, and I have the same figure as the women. It turns out that they recognize me two because the boy says "Layla…" in wonderment. The man picks up in his place "Hello Layla. My name is Lucius and you are my daughter. "

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW...IT MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER.**


	3. AN

Sorry guys, I have been thinking of doing this since Halloween but I only now decided. All of my stories are up to be adopted, and if you wish to adopt one please PM me and I will post your name on the My0Xtreme0Hope fanfic page. Now I will have a story on my page listed as _**ideas for authors**_ and be for Harry Potter and listed as OC. This is where I will put any ideas I have and challenges. I am still under debate about deleting my stories, but I know I won't delete them (if that is the case) until June.

~My0Xtreme0Hope


End file.
